Dragons Prey
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Kai and Jay are Dragon clan leaders in search of mates. Cole is just an average boy who happened to be outside at the wrong time. Nya is Kai's half-sister who has a run-in with the blue dragon (Jay). Lava-shipping (duh)
1. Mature Content

**A/N I got this idea from my story Confessions in Heat! I wanted someone to write this story for me but I decided to do it myself, it'll be easier. I hope you guys like this, cause I do! Comments are welcomed! Must Read! **

Kai held his breath as his sister added the medicine to his cuts. He wanted to howl and wail at the burning sensation but his dominance would allow it. He gritted his teeth baring his fangs from the pain in his back. Nya saw her brothers discomfort, she gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

Kai shook his head,"Its not your fault." and it wasn't. A mutt wanted to mate with his sister...again. First rule of the clan: never try to rut with your leaders siblings unless you had his or her blessing and permission. Kai bad fought the mutt that dared tried to stand up against him. Kai had only a few scratches on him but you couldn't say the same for the mutt. Nya hugged him tightly ignoring his grunts of annoyance.

"Just keep your weapons near." he stated staring at the face of his sister. In technicality, she was his half-sister. They weren't fully related, she was a half-breed, the lower form of dragons but not the lowest. The lowest were called mutts, at least half-breeds were better than mutts. His sister though had the blood of the Kaih clan leader making her a higher class of half-breeds and classes higher than regular dragons.

Kai stood from the bed,"The cycle starts tonight." he says warning his sister of the dangers of his yearly cycle. Nya nodded packing her bags, everytime her brothers cycle would start she would leave to stay with her mother.

"Will you be fine by yourself?" she asks hugging him one last time.

Kai nodded,"I'll have Jay to talk to. He and I have business of territorial claims so it won't be hard."

Nya eyed her brother,"You can't be by anyone during the Cycle, Kai. You know that." she says packing more clothes.

Kai smiled,"Nya I've been through this millions of times. I know how it goes and like I said it starts tonight. I have to talk to Jay for a few minutes then leave." she huffed a fine then kissed him goodbye on the cheek.

"I'll be back in two weeks tops." she left out the house in a hurry to catch the train station. They stayed on the outside of a city near the forests but there were many routes they (Nya) could take to go into and out of the city for materials they (Nya) needed.

Kai zoomed out of the house in his dragon form. His brown eyes turned blood red his skales are a red and bronze color that mixed well with his dominate attitude. He made it to Jays clan in no time. He could hear the female dragons coo after him as he walked into the blue dragons cave.

"-Jay-" he spoke in dragon tongue."-wake up-"

The blue dragon growled at his slumber being interrupted. "-Kai?-" the blue dragon mumbled. Then stood on all fours gaining his ability to stand. "-Are you here, about the territory? I've decided that it could be shared.-"

Kai gave a snarl,"-Not happening. My people are very possessive and won't stand for that.-" Jay growled, why did the Kaih Clan have to be so hard headed?

The arguement went on for hours, that's when Kais heart dropped and his eyes tolled to the back of his head. He knew the Cycle was happening.."-I have to go.-" he flew out the Blue dragons cave. The outside was dark and the full moon was out fully, he had to get-!

Kai stopped then sniffed the air. What was that? It smelled so good, what was it? He flew around catching whiffs of the beautiful aroma. He found himself in the city, whatever it was it was on the run. Kai flew faster then slowed down landing swiftly to the ground with out a sound.

He hid in the darkness of the area, waiting. He could see a boy with black walking in darkness with basket in his hands. The black haired beauty stopped to look up at the sky. Kai licked his lips, it was that smell... He slowly made his way out of the darkness.

The black-haired boy looked to the shadows freezing meeting the animals eyes. He started to run away, he couldn't die today! The animal grabbed his foot by its tail making him fall and dragging him closer to the thing. The boy started panicking saying prayers and kicking to be freed. "No! Stop, Please!" he begged the red-eyed monster that growled above him.

Kai went crazy, all his sense out the door. He had been able to hold back before but now it was like he forgot everything in a flash. He looked up and down the boys body, he licked his lips once more making the boy get the wrong idea. Cole watched the monster ready to devour him, he started to cry.

Kai's slimey dragon tongue licked the boys face. The boys tears tasted like a sour yet sweet candy to the red dragon. Cole winced his eyes at the gross tongue tasted his skin.

The black haired boy came up with an idea. He still had the basket in his hand! He took out an apple "You can eat this not me!" he said shoving it to the dragons mouth. Kai looked confused at the apple, then took it the wrong way. Kai believed the boy was giving him an offering before they started as appreciation. That's what usuallly dragons do.

Kai bit in to the apple, the boy smiled. His plan was working! He wouldn't be eaten! Kai bend over his dragon mouth next to the boys human one. The boy didnt know what to expect. He tried to speak, another sign Kai took wrong.

As soon as the boy opened his mouth, there came the contents of the apple. The boy was seriously grossed out at this point. The monster was trying to feed him?! When all contents were put in the boys mouth he looked at the boy expectantly. The boy started to chew in the apple slowly and tried to think about how disgusting it really was.

He swallowed it down, making the monster smile somewhat. Kai licked up the boys shirt. The boy began to shake violently. He was so scared, why couldn't this monster eat him already. It would be a fast, non-painful death.

The smell had hit the dragon harder this time, then dragged the boy into the darkness. The boy cried aloud wanting someone, something, anybody to help him. Kai bared his teeth tearing off the clothing on the male human. The male cried, this is his death.

The human felt something poking into his hole, on instinct he kicked away. He something with his foot them froze when he realized it was the monsters face. The dragon seemed angry at his action and growled threatening. The boy gulped feeling a paw hold onto his chest. He watched the dragon dip back under to the boys hole sticking its long slimey tongue inside of him.

"Stop!" the boy cried. Kai kept going pushing his tongue deeper in to the humans body making the boy cry out in pain. The animal was raping him?! He sobbed to himself as the tongue went even deeper. Kai moved his tail to play with the rest of the boys body. It grabbed the boys weeping cock pulling it roughly making sure to make the boy jerk with every stroke.

"S-stop!" the boy screamed. He was getting raped by an animal! The human looked for some sort of way out, not finding any. He cried into his basket filled with goodies. In a flash he felt his body numb as he came on the dragons tail. Kai retreated his tongue.

The boy cried to himself feeling the weight on his chest moved. The monster got from on top of him. The boy sat up looking for parts of his closed. His outfit was shredded but still able to wear. He hurriedly put on his clothes and made a run for it. His house was only a few feet away.

Kai felt himself become angry. He had pleasured the boy and he didn't get anything in returned. The dragon let out a huff of fire, you don't play with a leader of a clan. Especially the leader of the Kaih Clan. He watched the boy enter the house on his left. He would get what he want one way or another.

The red dragon flew to his home well Nyas home. He changed into his human form, to be honest that was his first time with a human. He never knew about the human body or difference between male and female humans that is until Nya gave him the talk He thought it would be different from the dragon sex but he was wrong.

He paced back and forth in his sister room,"That dirty little mutt!" he shouted angrily. That human had greatly pissed off the clan leader. The brunette wanted to take the boy so badly it was starting to hurt. "That slut, I'll treat him like the bitch he is."

"My slut." Kai said hotly. "My bitchy little slut mutt." his hand had a mind of its own as it went down to his shaft. Kai starts to pump himself to the image of his human on the ground begging for more like a mutt. He finish in minutes, his mutt makes him horny to the point of extreme. He fell asleep soon after.

The boy ran home, silently crying to himself. He didn't want to wake his sick father who was sleeping in his room across the hall. In truth, his father had warned him about the creatures of the dark but nevered listen to a single word of the man said. People of the city talked of dragons as friends not enemies so he never had to worry plus he had never seen a dragon before this night and thought he would never see one.

"Pull yourself together, Cole." he said into the pillow. He closed his eyes regretting that he did, all he could see were those red evil eyes of the dragon. That monster. He felt his stomach churn then a burning sensation on his wrist. He ignored both of the pains. "You lived. Be happy." he found reassuring things to say to himself. "Most people probably would've died." he moaned in pain, wishing he could die at this very second.

"Don't cry, your strong like rocks." he said.

The pains stopped simultaneously as he fell asleep.

**A/N I had to do it! I was thinking about the elemental dragons, Flame and Rocky who are in the story Confessions in Heat, thought hey! What about a Dragon Kai! Or some ish like this. Comments are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nya, help me with the clothes, dear." her mother said bringing fresh clean clothes from the outside, throwing them into a pile on the floor next to the girl. Nya nodded and smiled at her mother, it was times like these where she could sit down and talk with her busy mother even if they had to fold clothes. The raven-haired girl picked up a towel and started folding. The mother sat down with a huff making the young daughter giggle, she couldn't lie, her mother was getting in age.

The mother grabbed a shirt starting her folding process,"So hows your brother?" she asked finishing her shirt grabbing another one.

"Oh, you know, the usual; cocky,strong, and protects me." she smiled thinking of her brother, he always did his best to protect her in her time of need. Her mother,Mina, smiled with her daughter she remembers the last time the dragon leader came to visit. The poor woman almost had a heart attack thinking it was his father risen from the dead.

Mina tried to get up from where she sat but Nya stopped her,"I'll get the clothes." Nya said standing up going to the outside to fetch the drying clothes on the clothes line. She picked each dry one off setting them in the basket. "Gettin the clothes, gotta get the clothes." she sung to herself. Nya stopped, something was off point. She reached for her weapon hidden in her boot acting like she had dropped a piece of clothing.

The girl was thrown into the ground in mere seconds, something large rammed into her. She opened her eyes seeing a dark blue eyed Dragon growling above her. She grabbed her weapon ready to strike but stopped when she noticed it was Jay. "Jay?" she asks. Nya had only met the dragon once before on accident, he was a clan leader like her brother.

The animal growled making her jump a little. The blue dragon sniffed her up and down then slowly climbed off of her. She sat up seeing the dragon transform into a human, not a bad looking human either. "Jay?" she asks again hopefully not calling a commoner dragon by royalty name.

The man stretched his bones, its been a long time since he transformed into a human. He turned his attention to the girl that laid on the ground with a knife in her hand. She had repeated his name, again.

"You're Nya, right?" he asks walking closer picking her up by the collar than let her stand on her own. She nodded in reply waiting for him to speak again. The man smirked. "I need you to help me, I'm injured and you help Kai all the time." the dragon stated bluntly.

Nya looked around...was this a joke? Couldn't he get someone of his kind to help him? "Umm, why me?" she asks nervously, never had a dragon leader approached her without her brother being near.

"You've heed your brother,yes? You can heal me like humans do to other humans." He states,"I fought with a fire breather and I have wounds that bother me." he didn't see anything wrong with asking the girl for help royalty asks royalty.

Nya nodded now getting the situation. Clan leader Jay needs human help because dragons can't bandage wounds without a human nor did they have medicine to ease the pain. "Let me get my first aid kit." she flew into the house in search of her box.

"Nya, where are you going?" her mother asks seeing her daughter search around the house.

"Ah-ha!" Nya exclaimed finding her kit and quickly sped out the house."I'm outside, mom! I'll be quick!" she said out the door. Jay sat on stool waiting for the girl to come back. He decide to take of his human clothing (Royal Blood Dragons can make their own clothes when they transform). He stripped off his blue shirt showing the burn marks on his back.

Nya rushed over,"I'm back!" Jay looked at her then to the ground as if he didn't care. She took a good look at his back, it was nothing that she couldn't handle. Dragons were quicker to heal than humans. So with medicine it would be divided double times when he healed.

"Brace yourself, I'm going to spray disinfectant on the cut parts." the fire breather must have burned him so deep it went through layers of skin. The blue eyed male nodded. She sprayed the contents onto his back hearing hisses and curses in dragon.

Before she finished a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her to the hissing boy,"That burns worse." he growled baring his teeth. Nya gulped setting the bottle down, Jay let go of her wrist to let her finish. She looked through her kit for numbing oil it was to numb the sores.

She gently added it to his back making sure to go easy. Nya heard soft purring from the dragon boy, he seemed to be enjoying this. Deciding to start some conversation she spoke,"So why'd you fight a fire breather?" she asks.

Jay purrs,"He tried to soil my name." the dragon boy starts purring louder at the gentle hands on his back. Nya wanted to ask what he said but that might have been rude. She finished the rubbing making the boy groan missing the fingers on his back.

Nya picked up some bandages to keep germs away from the cuts. She gave him a pat on the back. "You're all done." She placed some iteams back in her kit closing it gently. She turned her head to look at the boy who seemed to be staring at her."Umm, what?" she asks shakily.

Jay grabbed the girl setting her in his lap sniffing her to no end. Nya paused in fear, this was a stage of mating. The dominant would become enticed with the smells of his mate then proceeds to lick or mark the mate but the victim in Nyas case.

In a second she was standing up with blue eyed boy staring down at her. "You smell good." he said stepping away as he picked up his shirt. Nya watched with her breath caught in her throat as he put on his shirt. As he finished he turned fully into a dragon flying off away from her mothers home.

She gave a shaky laugh,"I'm so telling Kai!" she had another run in with a male dragon and didnt almost get raped! This had to be put in a calendar.

**A/N Dragon Jay is too handsome for his own good. And Nya is too sweet JayxNya forever! I watched the show and Cole was pretty much pissing Jay off with the whole choosing thing. I laughed my ass off when the three were in the movies. I'm typing too little,bye.**


	3. Rated M

"Cole, set up the props." the boy nodded. He had to help his father direct a childs play for the town. Every year the children would put on a show for their parents to see and give them praise on their talents. He rushed to get the props that were stuffed into a very small closet. Okay, he needed lanterns, confetti, and paint. Cole searched in the small closet for any kind of paint, the color doesn't matter as long as it looks spectacular. He rummaged through not finding even a drop of paint.

Cole cursed under his breath,"Dammit." he closed the closet and went to set up the rest of the set. They had rented out the Opera house to put on this show ,like they do every year, so it had to be the best every year. The seats would be piled up with adults, teens, and young children. This was show night! No backing out and no mishaps! He was one of the teens that help with the project and tend to the kids while most kids his age were living lives.

"Cole, can you bring the wires. They're right beside you." Zane said, yes he was another one of the teenagers who had to help with the project. His father and him had to work on the electrical appliances used on set, that's probably the only reasons why he's here. Cole through the wires to the light blonde, then went back to decorating the place with lanterns. Pixal was tending to the children's outfits, she was great at sewing and design.

"Awwe come on, Can't I do something?" Lloyd whined sitting on the stage rail. The stage had rails set on the edges so kids wouldn't fall of the stage.

"You could run to the store and buy some paint." Cole says spreading the glow in dark confetti on the ground. Lloyd, obviously happy to do something, quickly got up running out of the Opera house to the store.

Cole looked over the area, everything looked fine. "Okay is everything ready?" he asks,"Special effects?"

Zane nodded.

"Costumes?"

Pixal nods,"Check."

"Do you know your roles and lines?" he ask the kids.

"Yes, !" the childrens high pitched voices tried to say in unison but was off key. Cole smiled, after everything he had been through nothing could ruin this night.

• (He spoke to soon)•

"Hurry up, Kai! We're gonna be late!" Nya shouted for him to go faster, he just took his time flying.

Mina laughed at her daughters impatience,"Don't worry, darling we won't be late it takes about thirty minutes to start anyway." Nya huffed crossing her arms like a child who was told the word no.

"-Stop acting like a child!-" the dragon grumbled. Mina couldn't understand dragon but she knew her daughter did. "-Where is this place?-" Kai asked flying downward.

"Mom, he asked where is the place."

Mina blinked,"Oh, its down yonder. Its the huge building that's crowded with people outside. There it is!" Mina pointed at the place, Kai dove down into a spot where no one could see them. The girls hopped of his back watching him transform into a human.

Minas heart gave a wild thump. Kai reminded her so much of his father in a good and bad way. She was happy that he said yes to attending the play, she and Nya always went together and now they could go as a full family. That all were kin to each other. She was going to ask him a question but paused when she saw him sniff the air.

"Kai what's wrong?" Nya asks her brother was acting strange.

Kai inhales the deep scent then breaths out."The boy..the one I marked. He's here." The dragon leader bared his teeth in an animalistic way. He knew that aroma a mile away.

Nya gasped in excitement,"Really?!"

Mina looked between the two,"If he's here we should go find him, shouldn't we?" the two siblings nodded. The three appeared from the shadows and walked into the Opera house.

Kai wasn't too much into the whole play thing nor was he into the unusual building he was in. He had his mind set on one thing, that one thing was somewhere in this building. Other humans started to take their seats, the three took theirs on the front row. A child had beside Kai chewing on what seemed to be candy smiling at the dragon leader.

He could sniff his mates scent all over this building. The lights started to dim and Nya squealed,"Its starting!"

•(Sorry for the line breaks)•

Cole glanced out through the curtains the whole city was here and a lot of visitors from other places. He searched the crowd for his father, he looked through the front row. His eyes stopped on a brunette man who seemed to be staring at him, only him. He felt his heart stop, while staring into the brown eyes. His hands became sweaty, his heart beat re-started thumping out of fear. Those eyes.

He quickly got back behind the curtain. His wrist burned for some reason he doesn't know why. He had put on his best serious face,"Alright, are you kids ready?" the children nodded, some jumped up from excitement. He moved off the stage giving Zane the hand signal to start the program.

The curtains flew open and on stage stood a little girl dressed in a traditional kimono. She bowed to the crowd then spoke,"I'm going to tell you a story." she paused looking around the crowd."This story is about the fierce Dragon and a young maiden."

Kai actually seemed interested he sat up straight in his chair to listen better, he wanted to see what these humans came up with about his kind. The lanterns lit up the dim room. Kai could see kids sitting in the background suddenly their spot lit with lanterns.

"Once, their was a beautiful maiden, She was not rich but very poor in fact." there was a girl with red hair sitting on a white pedestal with little boys whose face we're covered in masks. "Men always surrounded her, wanting her to be his." the boys pulled out rings and offered them to the girl who shook her head.

"One day, she decided to pick flowers in the gardens of Kaih." the boys rushed off stage and the scene changed with flowers dropping from the sky and the maiden with a basket in her hand. The lighting turned pink from the lanterns making it seem more like a fantasy.

Kai's eyes widened. The Gardens of Kaih was his and his father's home, what does this story have to do with his fathers sacred grounds. He couldn't help growling at the mention of his clan's name.

"She didnt know that monsters stayed in the area. They were the most feared creatures in the land. They are called dragons." the narrator child spun around to the red head maiden. The stage lights turned a darker red telling trouble was near, the maiden child looked scared.

"There stood a dragon. A beast no one should reckon with, but she was not scared. She wanted the beast to help her pick flowers." the maiden held out flower petals to the audience with her eyes up as if she's facing a dragon.

Kai scowled, how idiotic theses humans could be.

"To the maidens surprise the Dragon agreed." the maiden child picked pedals from the ground setting them in the basket."Humans had figured out of her relationship with the dragon, banning her from the land of Kaih." boys and girls dressed as villagers pulled her away from the scene.

The scene ,again, changed to one of destruction a background of torn homes and begging people. "After a while, an evil force came to the world of peace and humans seemed help from the gods above but none came." a child dressed as a priest rose to the stage praying to the ceiling.

Kai gave a huff,"What happened to the dragon?" he asked Nya who gave him a shush in return.

The priest exited the stage. "The maiden snuck off to gain help from the dragons." the maiden ran on stage acting in search of someone. "She pleaded to the dragons to defeat the evil force. The Kaih dragon agreed and got the other dragons to help as well. With the combine dragons of Kaih, Jayia, Zeen, and Rocka they defeated the evil force."

The whole stage lit with bright colors that blinded the that, the scene showed a girl dancing in white that showed symbols of peace. "The humans were at peace and thanked the dragons. They gave offerings and blessing to the creatures who now in their eyes were friendly and helpful companions." the floor lit up from the glow in the dark confetti. "They lived in peace with each other from the on, side by side."

The maiden was waving good bye to the top of the crowd then bowed. The rests of the cast came out and bowed as well. "Good night!" the narrator bowed. Evryone in the audience stood clapping for the kids.

Kai stood up with his sister and Mina. Nya cheered and Mina clapped, he had to admit the show was great. Kai sniffed the air, he could smell his mate on stage. The kids ran down to their parents. It was over a million kids coming down the stage almost knocking down Kai.

The visitors, parents, and children were leaving the Opera house leaving Nya, Mina, and himself. "Kai, you coming?" she asked seeing her brother sniff around.

He shook his head,"Go catch a train home or go to Mina's house. I have business to tend to." Nya nodded she wasn't about to get in the middle of her brothers 'business'. Kai walked backstage, he didn't smell anyone else's present scent all he could smell was his mate.

Cole swept the floor humming the lyrics to his own song. He stayed behind to clean up the stage like he always did after the children's performance.

"I liked the play."

Cole jumped four feet in the air, turning around he saw the brunette from earlier. "What are you doing back here? You're not allowed." Cole says going back to sweeping, hoping the man would just leave.

He felt hands placed on his hips from behind and quickly broke out the brunettes grasp,"Get your hands off me!" he screamed at the stranger,who didnt seemed faze. Kai gave a dark chuckle staring at the raven haired boy.

"Don't you remember our last encounter?" Kai asked moving closer to his mate. Cole backed away. What the hell was this guy talking about?

"You've got me confused with someone else." Cole states holding the broom tighter.

Kai shook his head,"I don't think so." he moved behind Cole in a flash grabbing his hips again. "I remember you holding a basket, feeding me an apple, then running when I was going to transform into human for you."

Coles breath was shallow as he turned around facing the man. He looked into his eyes then his face fully. It couldn't be...dragons can't transform into humans. It doesn't work like that... "N-no that never happened, like I said, you've got me confused with someone else."

Kai frowned, were humans that stupid to forget a night of passion with the Kaih Clan leader. "I know its you." he stated turning the boy around to face him fully."I can remember every detail of your body. Did you know, that you have a birthmark on your ankle?"

Cole shook in terror, this isn't happening...not again. It had to be the dragon no one saw his birthmark and he wore long pants so nobody could see it. The only one who could was the...dragon. He tensed when the man leaned down sniffing up his his neck, face, and shoulder. Somehow he found strength to push the man away.

Kai growled, being pushed away was one of the things he hated. Cole look at the man up and down. He dropped the broom and started running to a place where he could be safe. Kai chuckled, he loves a good chase. He strides the halls smelling the fear on his mate. "Come out, come out where you are."

Cole hid in the closet shaking like a leaf, praying he wasn't making a sound. The door swung open showing the taller brunette with an evil smile. "Hey, darling. Mind coming out and showing your leader some respect?" He grabbed the boy dragging him out of the closet.

Kai propped the boy up, holding him by the waist and attacked his neck. Cole tried struggling but it wasn't budging the man."STOP!" The man didnt stop and licked and kissed...and sniffed the him. "Prove it!" Cole yelled wanting to know if this was the same person/dragon who had raped him before and he was looking for a way out.

The brunette stopped all movements, he was one for a challenge. "Prove it?" he asks moving away from the boy who was nodding repeatedly. Kai grabbed the boys hand taking him outside the Opera house. "Stay." Kai said pointing at the area Cole was standing in.

The raven watched the brunette move to a clear space. This was a good time to run but something wanted him to stay and see if this was real. In a good two seconds the boy transformed into the red and bronze scaled dragon that took his innocence that night. It stared him in the face huffing fire through its nose. His legs gave out on him making him fall to lush green ground.

Kai transformed back into his human form crouching down in front of his mate. "Are you okay?" he asks pulling the boys face by his chin making him look at him. Kai saw the boy silently crying. The tears cascaded down his face, his eyes opened with a weary glint, and his lips such a pale pink.

He moved closer to the crying boy kissing him, he just had to kiss the boy. He looked so defenseless, so innocent. The kiss was simple;lips on lips. Kai closed his eyes loving the feeling of his mates body while Cole kept his eyes open tears coming down.

Kai broke away,"I am Kai the leader of the Kaih Clan and most feared dragon in every Clan. I mated with you, yet I do not know of your name." he says rubbing his mates cheek, he had never been so gentle with another except his sister.

Cole hiccuped staring into the brown eyes of the rapist who now owns him. "My name is Cole Briggs." Kai sniffed into the others shoulder the boy smelled of cinnamon rolls his sister would make him and peppermint candy Mina always eats. Kai stood up pulling the other up.

"I've heard humans like to bond while in private." Kai says looking at his mates face. "Would you like to come with me to my place to bond or would you like to pick the place?"

Cole had stopped crying seconds ago, he looked around. He didn't want to go anywhere with the monster,but it wouldn't leave him alone. "My house. I want to go to my home." Kai nodded holding his lovers hand guiding him into the Opera house then outside the Opera house into the city.

Cole looked at where they were going then his eyes widened,"How do you know my route?!" he stopped walking making Kai jerk back.

Kai turned looking at his raven mate,"I smell your scent." was his only answer. He grabbed his mate making him walk with him. "You smell so good. I want to taste the insides of your body to see what is stronger your smell or the way you taste." he says aloud.

Cole blushed."Don't say that out loud!"

The brunette was confused."Can't I tell how much I want you so badly? " the dragon leader states confused seeing his mate blush. "You change color too?" Cole couldn't help but blush even more.

They made it too his home in no time. Cole grabbed his key from his pants pocket then opened the door. Kai stood on the steps not entering the house, Cole wondered what the dragon was waiting on. "Are you going to invite me in?" Kai asks waiting impatiently.

"C-come in." Cole nervously says, maybe it was a dragon custom or something. Kai entered the house huffing. The brunette looked around, the house was small and home like to the dragon.

"Cole you've brought a guest?!" Lou ,his father, asked in amazement that his son actually had friends. Cole nodded shyly watching Kai watch him.

"We're going to my room." Cole spoke quietly. He had admitted his submission in his head ready to face what the dragon boy was going to do. Lou nodded more than gladly to have his son talking to a boy his age and not because he had to talk to him.

"Go right ahead." Lou answered as he saw Cole drag the boy to his room.

Cole closed his door quietly and locking it. Kai looked around the room it was small and closed in and a bit messy. He saw the neatly made bed then grabbed his mate, letting the raven sit on the bed with him right beside him. Cole thought the dragon would've have stripped him down by now but the boy only stared at him.

"Cole, my mate, I've been told that some humans like to take it...slow? I think that's right. And that they have special ways for what they want. Do you like anything in particular?" Kai asked with no shame but hoped he was explaining this the right way when he saw his lover blush.

Cole turned darker while turning away from Kai. "I've never had tried any acts in sex meaning I've never had sex or kissed anyone. Except for you...that night in the shadows was the day I only had any contact."

Kai smirked,"So I was your first, humans and dragons take virginity as trophy." Kai turned his mates head to kiss him slowly.

Cole pulled away panting."Actually I do have a request."

"What is it?" Kai asked ready to do anything. His lover didnt answer back as minutes passed, he figured the boy was shy. "Don't be afraid to tell me what you want." he licked the shell of the boys ear.

"I-I want your tongue..." he says pausing while seeing the brunette stare at him with determination. "Inside me." he finished turning away. Cole was ashamed that he actually said that out loud.

Kai nodded,"I don't see nothing wrong with that. I've done it before and I'm sure I can do the same." in an instant he had the raven flat on his back. Kai moved downward on the boy removing Cole pants and underwear. He saw the boy covering his eyes with his arm. "Cole, I want you to see me pleasure you. I need you to remember this when we make love in the future." Kai kissed the tip of the head causing Cole to moan out forgetting his father was in the house.

"K-Kai." the younger whimpered feeling the tongue go into his hole. He had hated the feeling of the tongue going inside him when he was raped but he wanted to feel it again to see the difference if he gave submission.

"Hold still." Kai mumbled eating out the raven boy. The taste were so good, he didn't need food to eat all he need was his mate. The raven hair was a walking buffet on sweet juices. Kai removed his tongue going to the boys erect cock licking and sucking the organ. "You are delicious." he nipped at the cock making Cole kick into the air.

"Mmmh-ah! Kai!" the younger shouted. Cole was close like really close.

"Don't come yet."

Kai got up from the bed stripping himself of his pants. Cole stared at the huge bulge wondering how big it was. The brunette climbed into bed staring his mate down like prey. Cole stared at his captors face this was the face he had to learn to love and the body that he would have to learn to please.

The brunette guided his hands to the boys hips lifting them to enter the boy. Cole squirmed and whimpered at the tip being asserted. Kai kept going till he was halfway in. He would hurt the boy if he was fully deep. He could hear the ravens tiny cries of pain,"Mate your going to be fine." Cole nodded hoping the man was right.

Dragons of many kinds did not like slow motion, they loved the fast feeling of the rush. Kai loved it as well but he was informed that human mates like it slow to show passion of love. He would ignore his throbbing cock that wished for rough poundings and would go slow with small yet strong thrusts to show he cared for the human.

Cole moaned a little feeling Kai hit his sweet spot over and over. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around the brunettes neck moaning his name over and over. Kai smirked going a little faster. Kai's mate showed great effects of his actions to take it slow. He could hear the raven whisper something other than his name."What was that my mate?" Kai asked he could hear him whisper something else.

"I'm..ah-ahh- going to-Ah! come." his mate panted out.

Kai nodded kissing his mates lips,"Go ahead." the brunette himself wanted to release also with his lover. He gave more thrusts making the shy raven come on himself. Kai went a little faster, his cock begged for attention. He suddenly came inside his lover pulling himself out of the boy he breathed fire.

Cole brought the man down with him, he had still had his arms around the other, he wanted to be embraced for some reason. Kai gave a side smile laying on top of the boy. "You have pleased me." the raven was drifting towards sleep hearing the dragon boy mutter something to him.

**A/N Lets give a big shout out to another Queen****! **

**Queen: GreenIce32 (You knew you were a queen!) Yes, You are a queen and a royal heart. Someone kind and motivating you help push writers. I wish you well in the future. **

**Queen: PepperoPuppy (Hi Puppi!) I dub the a Queen. You are totally a royal heart! And a super awesome friend! People this girl is amazing! Its like creativity had a baby and gave it the username PepperoPuppy. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Nnnh, Kai!" Cole moaned tossing and turning on his bed. His current dream had him hot and bothered wishing the dragon man was touching him. He woke up sweat covered, he wiped his face and looked down at the sheets. The raven was currently naked underneath the black covers. He searched for a sign of the dragon leader but he was alone. His eyes almost popped out his head and his whole body froze when he saw his father staring at him with a 'Im going to kill you' look on his face. Talk about creepy.

"Cole were going to talk man to man. But first you better get dressed and clean those sheets." Lou states in a calm threatening tone. Cole jumped out of bed finding clothes, then ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 'Im in so much trouble.' was his only thoughts. After a bath he cleaned his room. He didn't want to miss a spot nor did he want to get yelled at.

When he finished he gave a quick prayer, then walked to the living room where his father was waiting on him. "Cole take a seat on the couch."

Cole did as he was told and sat on the small couch ready to hear an earful of his fathers speech. 'Im in trouble.' Cole tapped his foot to the ground. He just needed to get this over with.

"Cole, you know I love you." Cole nodded feeling his father was going to yell at any second. "I'm fine with you experimenting but with a **D****RAGON?!"** Cole winced at the sharp tone.

"Don't you know that dragons mate for a lifetime? You though it'll be fun to sleep with a dragon?! Do you not know of the consequences of that?! A dragon is a mystical being who knows what he could've done to you?! I thought you were- "

"You don't know the whole story!" Cole shut his mouth, quickly regretting what he had said.

Lou narrowed his eyes,"Do you mind telling me?" he kept his stare on his shaking son. His glare softened as he exhaled. "Cole you can tell me anything. I won't judge, just come out with it." he calmly stated.

"I-I.." Cole felt his throat tighten. "I was raped by that dragon. H-he mated me without my permission."

Lou sat down on the couch opposite to Cole. "When and where did this happen." he asked in a soothing voice. Cole looked down, hush shoulders were shaking with the rest of his body.

"The night I was walking alone from the theatre. I brought back one of the baskets they gave out to the crowds, remember?" he says feeling tears come down. "He tore my clothes off, then...then..."

Lou looked down. "I'm sorry." He was supposed to be this boys father, how come he couldn't see how much pain the boy was in but what about last night? "Cole, what was last night?"

Cole automatically knew what his father was taking about. "He found me at the Opera House." he swallowed down his pride. "I thought it was some random guy but he told me who he was. He said its my place or yours and I chose mine. I wanted to see if the feeling would change if I gave in to him."

His father shook his head, ashamed of himself blaming his own son. A rotten dragon, he knew those things were just monsters. He stopped in his thoughts hearing his son speak.

"It changed."

Lou was confused. "What changed?"

"The way I felt about him. I'm his mate, I gave in, and now I have feelings for him." Cole says wiping his eyes. Lou's jaw dropped at his son and his eyes widened.

Lou closed his mouth then reopened it,"Son are you serious?! He could hurt you!"

"He can do whatever he wants with me, I'm his."

Lou stood,"I'm taking you to get cleansed of that impurity. No child of mine will belong to anybody." He walked to his room to go find something while Cole shifted in his seat nervously. The raven wondered what had overcame him at the time. He smiled then walked outside to get fresh air and to be away from his father. That's when he saw a child playing near the forest.

"Umm excuse me! But you don't need to playing near that forest!" the child ignored him then went deeper into the forest. "Shit!" he ran over picking the child up in his arms. "Don't you know better?" the child tried kicking its way out but no avail. The little kid turned, surprising Cole that it was boy.

"Cana we goes in that fo-est! My mom there!" Cole didnt know what to do so he just walked with the child in his arms deeper in to the forest.

"Lead the way." Cole says. The little boy nodded holding on tighter to the teenager. The walked seem like an eternity. How deep are these forest? He walked and walked get tired having a kids weight was making it even harder. The raven stopped walking to take a break.

"Wha wrong?" the little boy asked the tired teen. "Are ya hurt?" the child seemed so worried.

Cole shook his head,"Just needed a break. So tell me what's your mom doing all the way in the woods?"

"We live bach here!" the child explained.

"What?!" Cole was shocked. What person could live all the way back here.

The child nodded,"Yeah its called Rocka! It'll take days if we travel on foot!" he scrambled out of the puzzled ravens arms. "I'll just- Nevermind." he stared over the ravens shoulders smiling like crazy. Cole was afraid to turn around he didn't know what was on the other side.

He felt something breathing on him. 'OH SHIT!' he thought to himself. 'Dont be Kai, Don't be Kai!' he rethought then started chanting,'Please be Kai, Please be Kai!' if it was the red dragon he wouldn't be killed.

He slowly turned seeing the piercing eyes of the black dragon. The animal was huge bigger than Kai. Cole backed away slowly grabbing the child. The little boy ran towards the dragon hugging its face. "Mommy!" Cole nearly died.

The dragon leaned into the childs touch. The dragon, in a white flash, turned human. A lady in a black kimono, long black hair down to her knees, and beauty of a goddess. She was very tiny compared to her dragon form. Cole wanted to break into a run but the woman caught him in her gaze. "Human, why do you accompany my child?"

"We were lookin fo ya, Mommy!" the child spoke. Cole thanked the heavens that he didn't speak.

"Really?" the woman was so calm yet fierce. "Well, maybe someone deserves and award." she walked seductively over to the teen. She slowly captured her hand with his and moved closer to his lips. "Have you ever been mated? I can show you a few tricks." she was only 2 centimeters away until a force pushed her away.

Cole turned his head to see a growling red dragon. 'OH SHIT!' he thinks to himself freezing in fear. The woman growled then whimpered away seeing who it was to challenge her.

"Kaih! Why must you always ruins Rockas fun?!" she stood grabbing her child away from the beast. Kai transformed into his human shape then grabbed Cole in to his arms growling. The woman looked between the two then scoffed,"Fine, take him! There are plenty men in the world."

She walked away with the little boy in her arms. Kai sniffed and touched his mate to find any blemish. "Why are you in Rocka territory?" he squeezed the boy harder. Cole couldn't think of a reason except it was all just accidents.

"My territory is only a across the river. My clan takes more land than any, I don't ever want to see you on this side ever again." the brunette commanded. Cole nodded turning in the others hold. He quickly gave the dragon boy a kiss.

"Kai! Kai!" Kai broke away hearing his sister call for him. Cole watched the dragon boy look away. He turned the brunettes head wanting another kiss. He deepened it this time. Cole couldn't tell what was happening with himself. All he wanted was Kai to touch him and lick him.

"Cole-mmmh" his words died feeling a tongue enter his mouth.

"Is this your mate!?" Nya asked coming out of some trees. She jumped down and ran over to the raven haired. Cole broke away trailing saliva, his eyes widened. This was the same girl from the Opera House! "Hi I'm Nya! Kai' sister!" she shook his hand making him wince in pain.

"Im Cole." he wheezed out. Kai reconnected their lips in a shot kiss to calm the boy down. This time it actually worked.

"So, Cole, what are you doing in Rocka?" she asked trying to start conversation buy her brothers expression made her kill the idea.

Kai growled. "Rocky tried to mate with him." he held him tighter. Nya gave an 'Oh' face then looked around for something to talk about. This was the first time in years that she had human company and she didnt want to waste it.

"Are you a dragon?" Cole asked holding on tighter to his mate.

Nya nodded,"Yeeah but I'm only half dragon. My moms human!" she said giggling. Cole just nods.

"So humans and dragons can mate." he says looking up to Kai who purrs rubbing himself on the raven boy. Nya grins.

"Yep, they sure can! My bros gonna have a half-breed!" she laughs earning a glare from her sibling.

Cole catches it and shrinks back some. "What's wrong with a half-breed?" he saw Kais facial expression change to a look of...some kind of disappointment. "What's wrong with them? Your sister is a half-breed and I don't see anything wrong with her."

"Half-breeds aren't as strong as purebreds. Some like my sister only stay in human form or are anthropomorphic. If they are anthropomorphic, they are usually given death when born. They die because, they couldn't survive in this world. The traits of dragon and human are not balance and kill the child." Kai states looking at his sister.

Cole felt sick all of a sudden. All of this sounded so horrid, it made his stomach turn flips. "So, is that it?"

"Some are seen as lower class in the Clans but if you prove yourself ir have royal blood you are respected." Kai finishes.

"Oh! And we don't age!" Nya adds. Cole looks to her with disbelief then to his mate for confirmation. Kai nodded making his eyes widened. "We sure don't! And you won't either!"

"What do you mean?" he looked between the two.

"Once you become a dragons mate it'll never let you age. How old do you think Kai is?" she jokingly asked. Cole looked at his lover with a questioning gaze making the two siblings laugh.

Nya eyes sparked,"Why don't you guys come to my house!" she asked. "I'll cook dinner!" Cole thought about it, he hadn't ate a day so eating would be nice. He nodded then looked to Kai who was smirking. "Yes! Company!" she jumped up and down in pure happiness.

She ran off past the tow hugging boys. Cole watched her sped off into the forest,"She's fast." he turned and kissed the dragon boy that purred.

"Hmmm, Cole you're so...active today. What changed?" Kai asked kissing his mate harder. He broke away, pushing him to the ground as he got on top of him. Cole grind their bodies together. The raven wrapped his legs around the brunettes waist. For some reason he wanted his contact.

Cole started removing the brunettes clothes, he tugged at his belt and tried moving his shirt. A hand grabbed his, stopping all of the movements. He looked up to meet the fierce eyes of the dragon. All confidence drained from the small human. "Cole." the brunette says. Cole moved closer trapping Kais lips with his.

"Fuck me." Cole begs.

Kai looks down in disbelief. Did he hear right? "Cole, we're out doors." the raven looks around then frowns. Kai watched his lover with tears in the raven eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks leaning down.

Cole started grinding again while kissing his lover. "Kai...you make me...horny." the raven said. Kai blinked. "I'm hurting...down there...you know..." Kai looked down seeing his lover was hard. "I want you." he looked into the brunettes eyes. "I've wanted you since this morning."

"My mate, you want this? Yes?" Cole nodded repeatedly. Kai smiled at his slutty human.."My you act like a mutt... I suppose you need to be rutted like one as well." he smiled wider at the boys confused expression.

Kai licked his lips. Ooooo, this was going to be fun. "What do you mean?" Cole asked too late as his body was slammed back into the ground. He moaned loudly in pain, making Kai smirk.

"Don't worry." Kai stopped to think of what he was going to do. "Maybe you should worry." Cole gulped, damn his hormones for getting him in this situation.

**A/N: Sorry not to update faster. Thanks YaoiLover4242564 for reminding me. I've had like a rough day. I hope to keep up with this, and again thanks for reminding me.**


	5. Rated Maturity

"Mmmh, Oh Kai!" Cole moaned feeling the slick tongue of the dragon boy lick his neck. He shifted wanted the other so badly, he knew the other was stalling just to make him squirm. "Kai...please!" Kai chuckled sucking on his neck, it discolored a patch of skin on the pales neck.

"Really, now? How many times am I going to find you rutting, Kai?" A voice broke the two away. Kai looked up from his lover to see the leader of Jayia staring at him with a look of displeasure. "This is like, what? The fourth time I've caught you?" he said, his eyes stared down at Cole then sniffed the air. "Is he?" Jay asked. Kai growled in anger.

The brunettes moment with his mate just had to be ruined. "What in the name of Kaih do you want?!" he gritted his teeth not wanting to yell. If he did, he would've scared his mate or would've started a fight with Jay. Cole stared at the blue eyed individual then back to his lover with questioning gaze.

"I just came to ask permission to mate your sister." Jay states with a bored expression. Everything had gotten silent. Cole could feel the tension between the two, he shrunk into the grass watching his lover. "I could've rutted her back at her mothers place, but being the royal I am I had to ask permission." Jay says yawning, like it wasn't important.

Kai started to growl, in almost abarking way, his eyes turned deep red and fire exhaled from his mouth. "The fuck were** YOU** doing at** NYA's **home?!" Kai barked. He felt rage build and you do not want to see him angry. Cole saw the blue eyed boy flinch at the tone, he wrapped his arms around the brunette neck. Kai snapped his head at his lover with a mad expression that died when he saw his lovers frightened face.

"Please...please don't yell." Cole begged in a whisper even though he wasn't the one being yelled at, it hit him just as hard. He hated ways getting yelled at as a child so whenever someone else got yelled at it would remind him of his fathers speeches. Kai's face softened a bit, but his a rage at Jay never left. "Just don't yell..." he repeated closing his eyes.

Kai turned to Jay,"Let her decide. If she wants you she'll take you, but if you touch her without her permission ,The Clan of Jayia will need a new leader." The blue eyed boy nods still staring at the couple with a bored expression then came a smirk.

"My, my, I would've thought you'd go for something stronger." he had grabbed Kai's attention. " I mean, why something so weak? And to talk of the kids you'd have with that thing! What a disgrace. Maybe the legends of your Royals has to stop because of its new heirs...hmmm?" Kai growled deeply while Cole was confused, what were they talking about?

"K-Kai what's he mean?" The raven didnt understand any of this, instead of getting an answer, the raven was ignored.

"Look at it! My you are exactly like your-"

"If you still want to live, I would advise you to stop talking badly of my mate and of my fathers name." Kai stared into the blue eyes with raw rage. "Don't forget who is who." the brunette states. Jay gulps then turned walking away. Cole watched the other in amazement, he had speed faster than Nya's.

Cole still confused asked,"What was that about?"

"He wants to mate my sister, he insulted you, and I threatened him." Kai answers kissing his lover forehead.

"What about the thing with you're father?"

Kai stopped his kisses. Cole kept quiet, afraid that he might have said the wrong thing to the wrong person. Kai sighed then kissed his lover one more time,"That story you told...in the Opera House was the story of my father and Mina."

"W-who's Mina?" He stuttered nervously.

"Mina is Nya's mother."

Cole let out a a shaky breath,"What about your story? Who is your mother?" Kai leaned his head down into the neck of his lover taking in his lovers scent. The brunette knew the human wanted to to hear of his past, but he wouldn't think the topic would be brought up so soon.

"My father didnt deserve my mother." he felt his chest tighten as he hugged the raven. "He never did. For so long I blamed Mina and my sister for what had happened to her. She was beauty at its best, bit my father couldn't see that."

Cole rubbed his mates back for comfort. He never would've thought that his dragon could be so emotional. "What happened to her?" he asks looking into the spiky brown hair.

"Some say they had her banished and others say she was killed because she couldn't provide what my father wanted. I only see her in dreams...I hated my father. He gave into another woman...Mates are suppose to last for lifetimes! He practically called my mother a mutt and replaced her!" he growled. "And with a human?!"

Cole was taken back. He was a human, did Kai think lower of him?

"I'm sorry." the older muttered. "I just got so caught up in myself, I forgot that I have my own beauty below me." Kai raised his head giving another kiss to the ravens lips. "Lets go check on my sister." he stood up and grabbed the other in his arms.

In a flash they were somewhere that looked like summer cabin. It had to be the larger cabin Cole had ever seen. "Your sister stays here? Why doesn't she move into the-" he cut himself off, it would be awkward for a half dragon to move into the city.

They entered the candle lit house. The cabin really didnt need the candles, the sun gave it just as much light as it needed. Cole looked around the place the same way Kai looked when he first entered his home. It had skinned bear rugs, hand made wooden furniture, the place was kind of rugged but that made Cole like it even more.

"Foods in her guys!" Nya peeked out from the wall connected to the kitchen. Cole took a good look at her. She was what his father would call a tomboy. She wore loose fitting jeans, with a plaid red shirt around her waist, a white sleeveless shirt, and fur covered boots, with a furry hat. If you were far away, you'd mistake her for a boy by mistake.

Forgetting that Kai was behind him, Cole jumped when he felt someone wrapped their arms around him. He turned quickly to see who it was then smiled at his lover. "Don't scare me like that, Kai."

Cole giggled at his lovers questioning face. He tugged the brunette boy into the dining room that was connected into the kitchen. Kai snuck a kiss or two earning muffles of no from the raven making him want him even more. "Do you still want to continue?" Kai asked pinning the boy on the table.

"K-Kai! We can't!" Cole exclaimed turning towards Nya who tsk-ed at her brothers...whats the word? (A/N Seriously whats the word?)

She can pulled her bother away from the boy and flipped her hair."Kai can't you eat first? You're gonna need your energy for what you guys are gonna do." she says making her brother sit in a wooden chair. She sat Cole on the opposite side of him right beside her. She laid out some plates of food, that actually looked decent.

"Sooo, how did you guys meet?" Cole twisted his fork in the mash potatoes. He could feel the stares from both siblings waiting for his answer.

"H-he...I-I mean..." he breathed in and out taking a glance at a guilt holding Kai. "I was walking home from the theatre and he came to me and blam. I'm his mate." he answered smiling to the girl. Nya nods taking a bite out of her steak.

"Mmmh, yep. Sounds like Kai." her mouth was full, her words were a little put together but he understood well and gave a smile. She was such a tomboy."Ta know that Kai once-"

"Nya lets not talk about that in front of company." Kai really doesn't want his sister spoiling some personal details to his mate of two days.

"Aw, come on! He's your mate, let em know some things about you! You know like how you like o-" Nya was cut off again by her brother.

Kai growled,"He'll figure it out."

Cole took tiny bites of his food watching the siblings, after a while of thinking he decided to finally speak. "What is it that you like?" both snapped their heads to the raven haired boy. Kai smirked getting up from his chair.

He grabbed the boy out of his chair, taking him in bridal style down the cabins hall."Kai your sisters here!" the boy tried to escape but couldn't.

Nya kept eating. "Don't worry! I'm used to this...Dragons aren't so shy with showing compassion, if ya know what I mean." she said while taking more into her mouth. "Damn, I'm a good cook." she mumbled eating more.

Cole was tossed on a fur skin bed, he looked around; the room was decorated with candles that lit the area. He laid on the covers falling in love with their softness.

Kai crawled on to the bed, hovering over the raven. "Do you really want to figure what I like so much?" Cole had to think about this, maybe it would be a bad idea, maybe he was into some freaky shit. The raven nodded though his mind screamed no.

"Its what you humans call oral sex." he stared at the boys lower region. "I have no problem giving it to you , as you know, but can you give it to me?" Cole felt his breath breath hitch. Kai's brown eyes melted in the boys pure black ones. Cole crawled from underneath the older. Kai thought his mate was going to runaway so he grabbed the boys arm stopping him from exiting the bed. "Where are you going." the dragon boy asked.

Cole didnt say anything as he moved off the bed to sit on his knees on the floor. He was blushing like crazy. "I-I want to show y-you that I can please you." the raven thought back to what Kai said. The brunettes mother had been replaced because she couldn't fill her mates needs. Cole was going to show that he could do anything Kai wanted.

Kai gulped unzipping his pants and positioned himself at the edge of the bed. His mate is so...he couldn't think of the right word. (A/N seriously what's the right word)

Coles heart stopped at seeing how huge the dragon leader actually is. He couldn't fit that in his mouth! He could probably get the tip and that's it! He knew he couldn't do this but he had to try. He couldn't lose his mate.

"You don't have to."

He didn't have to but he wanted to. Cole grabbed the others large member making the dragon shudder. His cold hands stroked lightly over the delicate skin, Cole held his breath hoping he wasn't making any mistakes. He placed kisses along any area that seemed right go him. He could hear the man making a growl/moan. The raven smiled and kissed it again.

"Mmmmh." the boy licked across the surface. Kai's eyes snapped open when the pleasure hit him hard. The boy was merely playing with him, teasing him with these little acts. He looked down at the raven who was smiling at his cock. Why couldn't the human get it over with? It was starting to annoy the dragon.

Kai gave a animalistic growl, scaring the hell out of the human. Cole stopped all what he was doing. The ravens head snapped up, his expression was that of fright. The raven at that point began to see himself as inadequate. Kai gave a soft growl while staring at his lover. "Please, just do it already." Cole nodded taking on lats look at the large member then took what he could inside.

"Mmh!" Kai arched his head back,it was warm, wet, and felt so right. Cole on the other wasn't in so much pleasure. The human had no idea where to begin or where to end, he used his tongue a bit...best thing he had done. Kai thrusted into his mouth almost making him choke.

The brunette was literally fucking his face. Cole sat on the floor and took it like a loyal mate would. He felt himself get hot he was so close himself. He grabbed his mates cock with one hand signaling him to stop. Kai stared down wonder what's the hold up.

Cole took the member out of his mouth, saliva covered it and dripped from his mouth. He looked down ashamed of what he had done. His fathers words had hit him out of nowhere. "I-I can't." the human choked out. He touched his sore throat, he couldn't take the dragon anymore either.

Kai sat him in his lap rubbing his back. Cole rested his head on Kai's shoulder, he couldn't take it anymore, he just wants to rest.

"I'm sorry...I took it too far." the dragon apologized.

Cole slowly shook his head, his sore throat made it hard foe him to move his head, "I just couldn't take it." Kai kissed his lovers cheekbones. "I couldn't please you...Im sorry! I-I just-" his rant was cut short by the dragons mouth to his.

"You did what you could." Kai says smiling. "Now, let me take care of this." he pointed down referring to his you know what. He tried moving Cole but the raven gripped on him.

"Please, let me help you." Cole begged. "I can do this! Please, let me." He never moved his head from the dragons shoulder. The raven laid a hand on Kai's shoulder gripping him for dear life. "I can. Let me try." he cried.

Kai sighed at his lovers determination. In a flash he stripped the boy without moving him off. Kai positioned himself to enter the raven that sat on his lap, without hesitation he in one swift movement fully entered. Cole silently gasped, eyes widened, mouth gaped.

"Start." Kai commanded.

Cole moved is body slowly up and down. He had to endure the pain, this is what he wanted. The human tried his best to stay in a rhythm on the mans lap but found it hard to do so. He could hear the grunts from the dragon, he couldn't tell in pleasure or of ingratitude.

Kai grabbed his hips moving him up and down. Cole gasped in surprise as the man took control. Kai slammed the others hips into his cock, the brunette growled in pleasure as Cole silently moaned. The raven was trying not to make a noise or his throat would hurt worse.

"Are you guys still at it?" Nya asked walking into the room. Cole froze, he didn't know what to do. Kai growled not at his sister but at his mate. He took control once more slamming Cole on his cock.

Cole tried pushing away,"Kai you sister is right her!" the boy screamed. Kai ignored him and kept going. '"Stop!" He turned to Nya who was looking for something in a dresser.

"Its fine Cole. I'm used to seeing things like this. " he eyes searched the dresser. "I didnt know humans to be so private with their feelings." she says finding whatever she needed. She turned to see Cole staring straight at her, Kai must have hit a spot because the boy moaned and dug his head into the brunettes shoulder.

Nya walked out with whatever she needed and closed the door. "Animals." she mumbled walking away.

Cole's face flushed as he and Kai came. Kai muzzled they youngers head. "You're sister is..." he stopped right there. He didn't want to insult the dragon leaders sibling. Kai flipped them making the both lay on the fur covered bed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't go that far." the boy had to apologize, he couldn't fufill his mates wishes.

Kai purred,"Its fine."

Cole felt himself drift off, Kai stared down at his lover with satisfaction. At least the human was trying to please him. The dragon leader stood from the bed and walked to where his sister was. "My mate doesn't want to be interrupted while making love to me."

Nya turned around from the stove. "Well excuse me, I needed the screw driver to fix this thing."

"Sister you need to stop popping up when I have relations with other beings." Kai sighed. "I've given permission to Jay for him to mate you-"

"What?! When, how?!" she asked in complete surprise. Never in her life would she have thought that her brother would just give her away. "Why?!"

"Nya, don't worry its your choice. If he touches you when you don't want to be touched tell me. There would be war declared on the land of Jayia." he states drinking her tea.

She nods then realized her tea was missing, she look at her brother that smiled but kept drinking it. "Give me ma tea!" she tried snatching it but the dragon was too fast. They played like normal siblings would.

"Its pretty late don't you think?" Nya nodded. "I'm going to check on my mate." he ran out with the tea still in his hands. Nya sighed her brother was going to be the death of her.

(Line break! You seen it coming!)

Cole woke up, the sun hitting him through the blinds. He stretched and looked around wondering if he should check on his dad. He looked around, his heart suddenly stopped. The raven wasn't at home.

"Kai." he whispered searching the bed. Kai laid underneath the bear skin cover making a grunting noise. The dragon leader usually slept outside with other dragons but since his mate was a human he could spend time laying in a warm bed.

Kai sat up suddenly alert because of his lovers quivering voice. "Mine, what is wrong." Cole ignored the part about being called mine and stared at the covers wanting to cry."Cole, darling, what's wrong?" he repeated.

"You need to take me home!" he says looking up from the sheets. "I haven't been away from home this long and my father is probably worried for my sake." Kai rubbed his eyes. This was starting off as a rough morning, couldn't he at least get a kiss or some hot tea?

"Fine."

Cole got dressed, fixed his hair, trying to make himself presentable. "At least have breakfast. My sister is cooking and she would love it if you stay and eat." Cole turned from the mirror on the wall looking at his lover.

The raven gave a sigh,"Sure."

Kai walked out with only boxers on while Kai was fully dressed. "You could've walked out naked, Nya wouldn't care." Kai states at his lovers glare.

Cole nods, "Your sister is weird." he shut his mouth. It had flowed out by accident, Oh god what had he just say? 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.' he repeats to himself. He had just insulted Kai's sister! That's like saying he wants a death sentence!

Kai nodded in agreement,"She needs to get laid."

Cole jaw dropped, no that dragon leader ass bitch just say that. "You motherfu-" Cole stopped seeing Nya walk in.

"You guys know where the good is! Come eat!" she said waving her hand to the kitchen. Nya was a real care giver, or she just liked to feed people. Cole couldn't decide which one.

The smell of joy knocked Cole right in the nose. Pancakes, sausage, ham, biscuits, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Cole looked around the table,"You didn't cook eggs?" that was weird most families ate eggs for breakfast. Nya dropped her spoon and Kai gave a wicked glare to lover.

"We don't cook eggs. Dragons are hatched from eggs, its like eating where we came from." Kai states. Cole shrunk back some. 'Damn it was just a question.' he thinks. Kai grabs the raven and sits him in a chair right beside him.

Nya talked some during breakfast but Cole couldn't concentrateon what she was saying. Someone's hand would rub up and down his leg and try to unzip his pants. Cole looked over to Kai who seemed absorbed in Nya's conversation acting like he wasn't molesting him right now.

Cole narrowed his eyes, two can play at this game. Kai wore boxers so it was much easier to get to his..oh you know. Cole touched his lovers thigh moving his hand inside the mans unmentionables. Kai jerked when he felt the hand, Nya gave a questioning gaze to her brother.

"You okay there bro?" she ask, Kai nodded then gave a quick glare at Cole who ate peacefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he removed the boys hand and ate his food in silence. Cole dmirked he had hit a nerve in his oh so strong dragon leader.

They finished their food, it was an interesting breakfast experience. Cole had learned that Kai once tried to literally eat his sister once. It was a story she told and Cole couldn't help but laugh. Kai on the other hand was seething in his seat.

The couple walked out to the forest. Cole held his lovers hand as the older guided him to his favorite places. "I like this place. The river is peaceful and birds are silent. The reaches in rays and the sky moves with it."

Cole listened to his lovers poetic statement. This had to be a dream, like in those plays he read this is unreal.

"You need a weapon." Kai states slapping the boy back into the present.

"A weapon for what?" the raven asks wrapping his arms around the brunettes neck.

"To protect yourself." Kai starts. "I will not have a mate that cannot defend for himself. I will not always be around and your going to need something for insurance of your safety. You can pick whatever weapon you want."

Cole nodded thinking what he had to do to keep his mate. Now he had to defend himself? Isn't that why he has a mate? He thought of a weapon he knew how to use...none... Something different...

"A Scythe." he doesn't know how it looks but he heard it was pretty scarey. Kai gives a chuckle and nods.

"If that's your choice."

Kai sits on the grass. Now looking at it, the grass seemed greener on this side. He motions for Cole to sit with him. The raven sits in the olders lap feeling some sort of bump hitting him from behind. (Kai's only in boxers!)

"Can we?" the brunette asked suggesting the dirty deeds (lol dirty deeds).

Cole nods,"Then you'll take me home?" Kai nods laying him down in the grass.

**A/N ****Sup peeps.**

**Kermit the frog: Oh you can update on other stories but you won't post a chapter on this...But that's ****none of my business...**

**Me: Shut the hell up, you snitch.**

**Kermit the frog: ...**

**Me:Oh, so you quiet now? But that's none of my business**

**A/N Thanks I update quicker! I'm typing too little, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kai had his lover on his back carrying him to the his home. The raven was fast asleep after their activities in the cove. "Mate, you are so different." the boy mumbles to himself. "Your customs bring questions to my mind. Am I worthy to have you in human sight?"

He could hear the soft snoring from the younger, Kai smiled at his lovers innocent dreams. The brunette sighed,"Am I like my father? I've fallen for a _human."_. He knew that this was different. He couldn't blame all humans for his fathers mistake, Cole was not to blame.

"Mmm, Kai..." the boy mumbled. "Chocolate..." Kai smiled wider maybe he could go into the forest later and grab some cocoa beans. They made it over at Coles house in no time. He was about to knock on the front door but it swung open before he got a knock.

A man around his forties opened the door looking the dragon boy up and down. "Its you." he said adding extra venom. Kai nodded turning head to see if Lou was talking to someone else. When he saw no one he turned back to the man,",Take my son into his room and you and me are gonna have a serious talk about human relations."

Kai did as the man said. He was being careful not to wake his sleeping liver and quickly exited out the room. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." he says but the man glares even more.

"How dare you mate my son!" the man shouted in a whisper tone(?). Lou felt his blood boil, he wanted to strangle the damn dragon but he knew what would happen if he tried to.

"I'm sorry, but as a human you should know that dragons go through cycles. Your son submitted as my mate. Not by force but on his own terms, when our cycle is over and we feel that we do not match we say no. Your son came to me and gave himself." Kai states but only half was true.

Lou gave a bitter laugh,"Have you thought that he could be afraid to say no? Maybe he's so scared that he only thinks giving himself will keep him alive!" He yelled trying to keep his voice low. Kai narrowed his eyes a low growl vibrated from his throat, this man was trying to keep him away from his mate.

"Your lying." it had to be lies, Cole wants him the same way. "My mate-"

"My son." Lou cut him off. "Is nobodies whore. Not even the leader of Kaih's."

Kai was surprised but he didn't show it. How did this man know of his origins? "How do you-"

"I know of dragon affairs. Your red eyes symbolize those of the land of Kaih and your brown hair is darker than most brunettes." the raven says staring at the man. "Tell me how old are you?"

Kai ignored the question, something caught his attention, it was a smell. He sniffed then moved closer to the raven. "You smell of my fathers scent." the brunette growled deeply with hatred "How do you get a dead mans scent?" he eyed the human with rage.

He sniffs again his eyes widening with disgust. "My father mated you?"

Lou quickly shook his head,"Never! Rocky would never allow that!" he slammed his mouth shut. He had spoken too much.

"What does Rocka's leader do with thi-" he stops in mid-sentence. That's why Rocky tried to mate Cole, the boy has the scent of Rockan dragons. His mate wasn't human, his mate was a half breed. "How." he wanted the answer.

Lou sighed,"Rocky is his mother." Kai wanted to choke in disgust, Rocky tried to mate her own son.

"What about my fathers scent?"

Lou shook his head, the raven man never knew he carried the dead dragons scent. He stared tiredly at the brunette. He doesn't want to talk of the past, its the past for a reason and needs to be left alone.

"I keep my mate." Kai pauses. " And you keep your secrets."

Lou nodded. "Never hurt my son."

Kai smirked,"Okay dad."

**A/N Wassup! Like I said school started back up so I have less time... Just go to the next chapter!**


	7. M Rating Past relationships

**The Past time period.**

A boy with long raven hair swayed into the forest with his friends; Mina, Julien, Garmadon, and Wu. For some reason Julien and Garmadon were only called by their last names but that's what made them the coolest out of the group. Lou swayed pass the cherry blossoms tree taking in the sights of nature. Everything seemed so beautiful he wanted to sing aloud.

Mina twirled in her dress giggling,"Come on Lou you are going to be left behind." she spins on her toes like a professional ballerina. She's his dance partner in the performing arts school. Funny how everyone met in a tea shop.

Garmadon grunted,"Couldn't you be with the other girls? I'm sure Misako and Mistique would love your company."

"Leave her alone, Gar. She's fine where she is." Julien says wrapping his arms with Garmadon's. The oldest blushed at the use of his nickname used by Misako when she wanted something. Wu shook his head at the two wondering how they became good friends.

Lou was lost. The group had went off somewhere leaving him behind like Mina had warned him about. The clouds had darkened and it had began to get hotter everystep he took. Nature doesn't seem so pretty now, something dropped on his face. He looked up to get a face full of rain.

"My gosh!" he says, it was pouring down right now. He felt himself become dizzy and unable to stand. What was going on? It was like someone just took all excitement and energy he had then destroyed it. Something hovered above him but he passed out before he got a good look.

A dragon, one of great size stared at the boys figure. He sniffed the creature then gave it a lick out of curiosity. He took the human into his mouth and carried him to his cave. The dragon stared at its prey, the cycle had just started.

The dragon transformed into a human. Its brown eyes shown like no others, brown hair darker than what it should, his god-like features shown in the dark light. He laid a hand on the unconscious face taking in all his features. The boy was such a beauty it brought shame to all women of every kind.

He slowly stripped the sleeping beauty. The pale white skin underneath the clothing excited the man. Once the boy was naked he undressed himself, positioning to enter. The dragon man went inside the raven making the boy cry out in his sleep.

He started to thrust in and out. This was his first rut in his entire life, he was only a teenager just like the human. The tightness around him started to close in, he must have did something right because the raven moaned in pleasure. The dragon man started going harder and harder moving the boy up with every thrust.

He marked every change in the boy's face, every moan that sounded different, and every cry of pain. He was close, he bared his teeth and bit into the ravens shoulder drawing blood.

Lou felt something inside him, though he couldn't open his eyes to see what it was. But it felt nice, it kept bringing him this feeling that he had never got before. It was rough yet quiet. He could feel things poky on his back that felt like rocks. All he could remember is passing out. Maybe he fell on rocks?

The dragon man grunted getting harder and harder. Lou cried loudly still not waking brunette watched as the human came on his chest, it was exotic, nothing could compare. He came filling the boy with his seed and mating him. He breathed heavily watching The boy squirm once more.

The dragon man took that as a sign that the boy was going to wake. He dressed the boy making sure everything seemed right. The dragon looked around then ran. The brunette had just mated!

The dragon was only a teenager. He wasn't suppose to mate anyone or anything! His first mate...his first mate! He took one last look at the sleeping boy who he now owned. He licked his pale flushed cheek then left the cave.

Lou twists and turn in his sleep, missing the feeling of pleasure. Though it had taken a great toll on his body and mind.

It was until hours had he finally waken. "My are you alright?" the woman asked her long raven hair going to her shoes. Lou stared at the beautiful girl. Nodding as he sat up.

"I'm Rocky." She says helping him to his feet. Lou blushed at the pretty girls kindness and introduced himself. The walked outside the cave to meet a brunette man who was looking off into the forest.

He was the man that mated Lou. He had over heard the twos introduction from outside the cave. Lou...that was the name of his mate. The boy smiled and re introduced himself. But the dragon couldn't look at the boy, he just couldn't.

Rocky had taken Lou back to meet up with his friends then disappeared. Mina was first to parade him with questions then Julien, then Wu. Garmadon didnt give two fucks about his life. Lou had felt some sort of connection with Rocky like she was his everything.

The raven told the group about his experience with Rocky and how she had a great personality. They joked and teased but they were happy their friend had found love. The dragon man watched from the trees and listened with a very nosey Rocky.

"I'm sorry that the Leader of Kaih couldn't have his mate." Rocky says to the dragon male. "I can't help but look beautiful." the leader growled making her flee away in to another tree.

The dragon man turned to the girl beside his mate. Mina. He shook his heads the two looked like siblings but nothing could be better than the real thing. He had disappeared into the forest not looking back to his mate or his mates friends. The leader of the Kaih Clan waits for no one.

**A/N I didnt come up with a name for Kai's dad and was not about too. I'm typing too little, bye! Here's to the Queen AdorableCeline!**


	8. Caution M rates this way!

"Are we going back to your house?" Cole asked giggling as his mate dragged him into the forest. Kai didnt respond as he pulled the raven harder almost making the boy trip on a tree limb. "Kai!" the boy yelled. Kai came to a halt, he turned smiling at the raven.

Cole blushed seeing the look on his mates face. Kai stepped towards him and took a whiff of his scent. 'Very Rockan.' Kai thinks to himself,'Other Rockan Dragons do not have such a scent as sweet as his.'

The raven looked around gasping at the sight. A waterfall, but it was different from others he heard about. This one had hot water, Cole could tell because of the steam that rose from it. He turned his head back to see that Kai wasn't in front of him anymore. He started to panic and search for his lover. "Kai?! Kai?!"

"I'm here." Kai was on the other side of the fall...naked. "Come over!" Cole blushed as he slowly made his way over to his mate.

"What are we doing?" Cole asks shyly.

"Swimming." Kai states. "Now strip."

Cole turned around blushing red. Usually Kai would take off his clothes in a heart beat. He slowly took off his black shirt and gently folded it on the ground, taking his time. Kai made an impatient grunt, seeing how slow his mate was going.

The raven undid his pants but left on his underwear. He turned back to meet the hungry eyes of his mate. Kai licked his lips, "I want to see everything." this day in broad daylight, he could clearly see his mate. Other times when they rutted it would be dark or close to evening.

Before Cole could remove the rest of his clothing rain drops fell from the blue sea. He looked up to see lightning flash through the sky.

"Dammit!" Kai cursed, scaring Cole with his yelling. "Those Jayia dragons!" lightning flashed once more with a loud thunder clap.

"K-Kai..." Cole whimpered scared. He didn't want to be here anymore, the ground shook violently as the thunder rolled. The brunette was quick to comfort his mate. In a flash step, his hands were wrapped over the youngers shoulders.

Cole shut his eyes, he wanted to leave. He could hear the rain drops scatter on the dirt and the leaves shake off the trees. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on something plushy. He could still hear the outside noises but they seemed clouded. The raven opened his eyes. They comically widened with shock. Someone was hugging him from behind. He turned slightly, his face met with brown hair.

"My sweet lover." the dragon cooed. The raven smiled, Kai always knew what to do, he looked down to see that he was still naked. He bolted out of Kai's grasp to look for his clothes. Kai watched his lover jump from different sides of the room. "What is love?"

"My clothes!" Cole yelled. "Where are my clothes?!"

Kai blinked. "I left them outside, you were so scare-"

"You did what?!" Cole had put his hands in his face and groaned falling onto the bed. "Nevermind." his dad was going to kill him! He could go home without clothes, do you know the wrath of an angry father?! Do you?!

"Want me to go get them?" Kai asked rubbing his lover. He felt guilty his lover so upset. He knew he should've grabbed his mates clothes but Cole was in such a state all he could think about was going home. Cole shook his head no.

The raven sniffed himself, he smelled of rainwater and mud. Eww. He turned on his side facing his lover. "Kai,can I use your shower." his voice was low as he was embarrassed. How could the dragon leader be attracted to this?

The brunette nodded, out of nowhere he picked the raven up and brought him to the bathroom. He sat the raven on the toilet seat as he ran the water. "Kai, I can do this myself."

The statement was ignored, Kai had turned on the shower and watched as Cole slipped into the hot water. Figuring it was too hot, he turned the temperature down. The warming water had let the raven become comfortable under its pours.

Kai hopped in behind the raven whose eyes we're closed, entranced in the waters powers. The brunette lathered a towel with the herbal soaps his sister made in her free time and started to clean his mate. Even though his mates scent is fantastic, the raven did give off a distasteful odor of the outside.

The warm water pelted the tired raven soothingly making the boy lose himself. Kai kept bathing his lover, taking in the intoxicating scent. The brunette felt himself become hard, he started to ache in his lower area, he needed his mate badly.

Cole opened his eyes, only to be swung into the wall. His eyes shut as his head hit the wall and he stumbled on the lathered floor trying to stand right. He once again opened his eyes seeing Kai's glowing red eyes. He looked over the brunette seeing that Kai was hard as a rock.

His head started to throb in sync with his chest, the water now made the situation worse. The pelting on his head increased the pain and if he made one wrong move he'll fall on the wet floor. "K-K-Kai...n-no..." he begged.

Without warning Kai had the ravens legs wrapped around his waste. The brunette didnt prepare his mate and could care less. Cole screamed as pain hit him from his sore ass. "Please! No!" he cried.

Kai kept going, marking his mate and burning his skin.

Something had finally snapped in the raven. Memories of first encounter with Kai ran through his head. Rape. He started to cry harder, lightning flashed through the windows with low grunts of thunder.

Finally, they were done. Cole came a few minutes before his 'mate' while Kai came inside filling Cole with his seed. As the brunette pulled out the raven could feel himself leaking cum onto the bathrooms floor.

Kai carried his lover back to the bedroom. It was like things were in slow motion, Cole could feel himself being carried inside the dark yet candle lit room. Kai bit the boys rear. "I want to mark you and name you like a real mate should be." The raven was thrown to the bed and jumped the next second.

Cole couldn't fight anymore. His whole body gave up on him like he was a rag doll, everything went limp. His walls were stretched even further when Kai enter again with full force. 'Take it.' a small voice said in the ravens head. 'Like Kai said, you need to be a real mate so take it like one.'

The thrusts were harder, more forceful, and climax bringing.

Kai let a growl escape as he came inside his mate once more. "You're so good, my little Rockan, so good."

Coles heart stopped. 'Little Rockan?' he thought tears escaped his eyes. Kai was thinking of a dragon when he was rutting Cole. The raven voiced his cries loudly wanting the brunette to stop. He was in pain bot mentally and physically.

'Too much.' Cole arched his head screaming as he came. 'Too much.'

"Cole, please wake up."

'Who is that?' the raven asks himself half asleep. The voice seemed worried and caring. He opened his eyes to see Nya. She moved the hair out of his face that was sticking due to sweat.

"Thank god you're awake!" she exclaimed. Cole yawned and stretched his arms. "I thought you were a goner!" she hugged him tightly. Slowly he gave her a awkward hug as well.

The events from last night drowned his mind. He looked down to see that he ws dresses in a bear fur coat and wore black loose trousers with no shirt. "Where's Kai?" he asked afraid for his safety.

Nya gave a look between shame and disgust. "I had to kick him out of here. He was still trying to jump you even when you were unconscious."

Cole choked on air, "I want to go home."

"The storms are formed by Dragons. They can last longer than regular rain clouds. You can't leave." Nya says giving the boy a cup of tea she made.

The rave violently shook once more. He would have to stay here with...Kai. His mate had hurt him and now he had to stay with him from a storm? Nya saw the look in his eyes, she gave a sympathetic smile. "It'll be alright."

Coe nods unsure. "It'll be alright."

**This is a request from Lidy Garmadon. Its multi chapters so like yeah I'm sleepy night! PEACE, SON!**


	9. M for Mommy! Just kidding

"I think you should talk to him." Nya suggested. "He's been waiting for you all night."

"Thanks but no thanks. I-I don't want to talk to him, I'm aching and I believe he will try to mate me again." Cole hands shook making his tea spill a little.

Nya felt guilty, she had heard his cries from the bathroom last night but didnt intervene because her brother told her not to enter when he and his mate were 'love making' as he called it. She knew what she heard wasn't consensual. The raven was begging the brunette to stop, she saw when he carried Cole to his room to finish. Her heart was in her throat.

"I'm sorry."

Coles eyes had dark rims around them, he looked tired, dirty, and heart broken. "Its not your fault." his voice cracked. "He did this...My dad was right...I should've left."

"Darling-"

"He threw me! H-he didn't stop..." Cole cried. Nya hugged him tightly, avoiding the bruises of course.

"Its not his fault, his heat did this to him. He needed you to comply! Dragons are different from humans. He has to take what's his, its his cycle!" Nya exclaimed. "My brother is going on instinct not on sense."

The storm still poured but lightning stopped flashing. "I can't be here when he's like this." Cole says tears streaming down. "I can't."

Nya frowned, she had grabbed Cole, got him outside the room, and shut her door making sure to lock it. Cole turns back to the room trying to enter but it was kept shut. A dragons breathing was heard behind him, slowly, the raven turned to be face to face with the red Kaih dragon.

It looked menacing, fire flared from his snout, growling at the raven. He knew he couldn't make a run for it, if he tried the dragon would come after him. Plus he couldn't walk that well since what happened in the bathroom.

"Kai." Cole quivered when the beast growled. The red dragon stepped up to the raven then quickly back down seeing the tears forming. "Please don't."

The beast suddenly transformed into Kai. The brunette stood in front of his raven taking a cheek in his hand. One of his hands slowly made it over to his lovers hips, he could hear the ravens heart beat thundering in his chest. Carefully, he carried he picked up the raven. As soon as he done so the boy started to sob.

Kai made it their room, closing the door gently, and sat Cole on the bed. "Please! Please don't! I-I'm hurt, w-we can't do this! Please don't hurt me!" the raven cried. His body still ached so he wasn't technically lying.

The brunettes eyes filled with concern. In a flash, he threw the ravens clothes from his body searching for marks. None were in the front but as he turned the boy around he could see bruises and bite marks. The brunettes eyes went lower to see the damage he had done. He had torn the boys insides, wrecked him. A little part of his still bled from the once pink hole now red.

"No more..." Cole cried out of breath, it was almost inaudible. Kai backed away from the boy that laid face down on the bed. The dragon had caused so much pain to his mate, he was supposed to show good of a mate he is not rape him...again...

Kai swallowed feeling himself become hard at his mates weakest moment. This was not the time to be thinking of sex. His raven was in pain, but his body still wanted him. "I'm sorry." Kai had to leave now if he doesn't he'll get in even deeper shit than this.

He couldn't control himself.

He turned the boy around making him face to face with the raven. Cole could see that look. It was the same look Kai had when he...went to far. He had to think otherwise he'd end up in sever pain. Kai watched as the raven slowly crawled out of the bed. Cole tried to be sexy but the pain in his back told him no.

He undid Kai's zipper and found his way to the hard cock that was hidden from his boxers. He began to suck and moan, bobbing his head ever so often. Kai grabbed his hair pushing him to go faster. The ravens hair was being pulled to hard, Cole could feel the tears run.

The boy sucked harder, closing his eyes he pictured himself helping the children at the Opera House. He wanted to go home so badly, he could at least try to persuade the dragon to take him home. Kai growled feeling himself about to come, he grabbed both sides of Coles head making him go faster.

"I'm going to come."

After that Kai came in the boys mouths, Cole swallowed every drop making sure none was spilled he took his mouth away from the dragons extremely large dick but saw there was still excess. He licked and sucked the tip making sure it was all clean. Kai deeply purred. His mate was getting good at this.

*Time Skip*

A week had passed and the Jayia dragons finally stopped the storm. Jay had arrived to speak with Kai not really surprised to see what he saw at one of his meetings. He and Nya walked into the office of the cabin (Nya's idea)

There on his knees was Cole barely covered in anything but a red robe sucking all he could from the brunette. The raven did not stop as the two entered the room. He shut his eyes and kept going. Kai smirked at the two, he loved the attention. He made Cole go faster. Cole kept sucking harder and harder hopefully fulfilling Kai wishes.

"Animals" Jay mumbled unfazed along with Nya. They left the room uncaring to go back to business.

Kai came and like before Cole drunk it all not leaving any.

"Touch yourself." Kai commands sitting back in his chair. When his lover didnt move the dragon growled. He forcefully turned the boy to face him to see the boy crying. Cole finally hit rocks end while reality just slapped Kai in the face.

"Cole... I am so sorry." Kai gulped. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Then why do you?!" Cole snapped. He hugged his sore jaw, all those blowjobs he gave Kai was the substitute for sex now since he had made the rule of no sex till heat be over.

Kai paused,"I- Your just so beautiful. I can't control myself around you...you're my mate you do these things to me. I want you so badly right now, at this moment, I want to enter and stay inside you."

Cole was silent as he crawled onto the olders lap. His eyes were covered by his hair that had grown a little,"So its my fault?"

"No!" Kai shook his head. "No, its mine!" Cole smiled at the nervous brunette kissing him gently.

"I know, idiot." Cole giggled. His clothes were being slowly taken off, he looked at the brunette who had begging eyes asking if he should continue. The raven assured him it was fine. Kai licked his dry lips at the ravens healed body. "I'm ready this time." Cole whispers into the dragons ear.

"Lets see if that's true." Not sex, not rape, its just love making.

**A/N I've been a bad bunny... I've been searching fanfiction all week and somehow forgot to update (Thanks Lidy for reminding me) I've mostly been reading Bunnymund/North and Raphael/Donatello.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So what do you blue dragons like?" Nya asked lowly. She looked down feeling weird that her soon to be mate was staring at her like a meal. She wore the same boy-ish out fit from before making her feel even more comfortable. Maybe she should've gotten pretty for her mate.

Jay moved closer sniffing her scent. He had found her in the woods picking berries near his territory. He pulled her into a hug, well it was more groping of her ass, he sniffed her once more then licked her face. "Tell me darling, were picking berries that close to gain my attention? If you did then you have it." the male moved a hand to her chest massaging her small breast.

Nya did not know whether to lie to please him or to tell the honest truth. She was picking berries to make a pie for her brothers mate nothing else. The man touching her did not even ask her of she wanted to be touched, he just put his hands on her. Everytime he would rub her she would close her eyes not wanting to be mated so early.

Though one thing had the effect of him mating her. She was now on Jayia land, her brothers words meant nothing to the blue dragon. But actions of her brother may scare the man away. "Stop." Nya commands. Her voice that of a royal leader.

Jay doesn't stop but keeps going ignoring her wishes. "I said stop!" the blue dragon clan's leader stopped. "If you dare touch me without my permission, you will suffer the consequences of your actions."

The blue eyed one smirked. "I love a woman in charge." Nya rolled her eyes. Does this guy ever quit? "And you'll become a beautiful Queens."

"Queen?" Nya asked suspiciously. There is no queen in dragon clans or kings for that matter. All they had were clan leaders, nothing more. Well, there was some second rate leaders but that's for back up if the clan leader dies.

Jay nodded. "We're going to takeover all of the clans. You be my Queen and I be your King." The raven girl gave out a giggle.

"Suuuree." She sarcastically rolled her eyes.

*With Kai and Cole*

"The hell where you?" Lou yelled at the two.

Cole trembled. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You are still a child! Going missing for two weeks! Two weeks." his father yelled.

Kai listened to the bicker, but the smell of his father lingered in the room. Lou had to be mated by The Late Kaih Clan Leader. But Cole was part Rocky, Kai mentally shook at the thought. How could his sweet innocent mate be related to that old man seeking witch?

"What were you doing?!" Kai snapped out of his thoughts seeing his lovers eyes glaze with tears. The dragon growled on instinct at his mates father for being so rude. Lou stopped in mid sentence at the growl staring at the dragon leader.

Kai pulled Cole into his arms. "If you must know, we spent all our time fucking each other until he couldn't feel his legs."

Lou's eyes widened then he chuckled. "Boy, you do not know me."

The man gave a dark chuckle that made Kai step backs in...fear. Cole held on tighter to him for some sort of reassurance but Kai was as stiff as board. Lou actually struck fear into the dragons heart...no one did that.

"You wanna come up in my house and talk this stupid shit." Lou's laughter got louder. "OH YOU JUST DONT KNOW ME!"

Kai suddenly his behind Cole. The human looked at his lover in disbelief. "REALLY?!" the dragon shrugged. This was going to be the end of Kaih leaders...

Cole went to his father to calm the man. "Dad, its okay...everything was fine"

Lou narrowed his eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?! No!" the raven yelled angry at his father. "Just be happy that I'm back."

The man sighed. "I'm happy son...just don't scare me like that. You disappeared for over a month."

"Two weeks dad."

"Same thing!"

Kai watched behind his lovers back. If Jay saw him cowering behind his lover, he'll never hear the end of it. Maybe with a little time he and Lou could be friends. But for now he needed to keep his distance.

**Wow, holy cow, I am late and this is short and sloppy, sorry but...you know my excuses! I'll get better! I promise, don't hunt me with knives like Crazy and Connie (Bffs don't worry) And I need EVERYONE to read CIRCLE OF MAGIC BY TAMORA PIERCE. THATS AN ORDER SOLDIER!**


	11. Lidy Garmadon is going to kill ME

**Epilogue **

**The End By BlackBlizzard**

Lloyd watched the adults center around the raven laying on the wool covered bed confused. What was so important? The blonde jumped when he heard screaming coming from the same boy. Okay maybe this was important.

"Lloyd! Lloyd please help me." Cole begged. Nya had one of his hands pushing him to continue. "My darling, Kaih, could not be here. He is ashamed of me, please help me."

The blonde kid quickly rushed to his side. "Yes Cole what do you need?"

"Tell me it will be okay."

"It'll be okay." the boy mumbled lightly. "Don't worry."

Cole smiled, small and sweet, such faked. "Thank you."

The blonde gasped seeing the boys stomach being punched from the inside by some force. "What was that?!"

It happened again stronger bruising Cole in the inside. The blonde looked up for an answer seeing the raven on the brink of tears. "My father-Please go get my father!" he cried. Nya laid the raven down who started to hyperventilate. "Hurry!"

"Shhh, it'll be okay." she cooed.

Cole shook his head. "No it won't! I-I..." he started to cry and moan from the pain shooting through his stomach down towards his back. "Kaih has left me with child, he does not care for me!"

"Who is Kaih?" Lloyd asked the adults and why were they talking about him? Left with child? Did Cole not want him to be in the room? Nya didnt answer him and tended to the raven.

"Lloyd get his father. Be quick."

Coles cries came harder. "He does not want me anymore-nnny!" pain started to get lower. "Aaah!"

Lloyd didnt move wondering how he got here; seeing the raven in nothing but a black gown crying in pain for the loss of a man. After hearing this, Lloyd grew angry at this Kaih fellow. Why did he leave his friend in such a state?! Who would do this to the kind hearted Cole? The blonde narrowed his eyes, he could just picture this bonehead.

Crying.

Not just any crying but a childs one- a new born child to be exact. Lloyd couldn't believe his eyes. Cole had given birth right before his eye and he didn't even get to see it. He was too busy plotting how to kill this Kaih guy and missed an important event.

Nya held the baby smiling. A girl. A pretty raven haired girl whose eyes were closed. She was a feisty one, her hands were balled into fists as she punched the air and kicked silently. "Such beauty." she whispered.

The raven girl checked the child for any anthro effects she could fine none, her smile started to fade. If the child were not anthro there's was a chance she was a normal human. That would mean pure blood Kaih leaders were now extinct, the only way to avoid that would be for Kaih to mate another Kaih Dragon. But there also was a small very minimal chance the child could be pure dragon.

"My child is she-" Coles throat tightened he didn't want to know.

Nya shook her head waiting for the child to open her eyes. While waiting she noticed the hair to be darker than any humans; a good sign. The baby opened her tiny mouth with her pure blood eyes.

A pure dragon.

A PURE DRAGON.

The raven girl wanted to jump up and down, sing a song, or even scream. Her blood line will still flow.

Cole on the other hand wanted to know if the child was not an incomplete. Like Jay said she would be. The blue dragon made comments of such since he learned of his pregnancy.

"She's pure."

Lloyd was entranced by the baby. "May I hold her." he asks Cole. The pale boy nodded. Nya handed over the new born carefully. Taking her in his hands something sparked of brotherly affection. "I vow to protect her."

"You will?" Cole smiled. "Treat her as your princess. For now I must rest." Cole laid deeper into his covers eyes drooping. "I shall see her when I wake."

Lloyd played at the crib at the small baby. "Goo goo ga ga!" he played around. The door slammed making the blonde turn. "Whose there?" he asks.

"Kaih the leader of the Kaih clan." a brunette stepped through the shadows. "I'm here to claim my child."

Lloyd was unprepared but learning who this guy was boosted some of his confidence. "You don't need her! Go back where you came from-Cole is hurting because of you!"In a flash, the boy was pushed out of the way. Getting up, he saw Kaih cradling the baby. "Let her go!" he screamed.

"You do not tell me what I do for my kid." Kaih was out of sight leaving the blonde alone. That's when Lloyd realized Kaih had taken the child with him- this could not happen.

"No..." his voice quivered. "...No."

**This is the end? It is for now! Sequel or nah? Nah (shakes head.) Yo sorry but like chica be in school- they don't play! But if you get "Clarence" as a cartoon category I'll write one ;)**

**Sorry Lidy, but yes a tragic ending to an untold story. I am a major bitch, I know. Please don't hurt me. I love you guys and Ninjago but the show has lost all plot. Newcomers on Ninjago seem to love it but pssshhh, they don't get like you old timers do! And like I said before if you get "Clarence" as a cartoon category on I'll write a sequel. **

**I left out huge plot that I'm not going to write, don't come to me flaming or shit like that. Kai will set your ass on fire. This is what imagination is used for! Imagine what happened. **


End file.
